


Mating

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Magic Spells, Fox Tails, Ghost Flames, and Snake Scales [4]
Category: Mystery Skulls, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Attempts at sex, F/M, Fluff, Friends being goofs, Humor, Lewthur - Freeform, Lewvithur - Freeform, M/M, Naga!Arthur, No Smut, Non-Explicit, Polyamory, That fail in funny ways, Vithur - Freeform, lovers being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: For Nagas, mating was guided by instinct. They didn't explain it because it didn't need explaining. Arthur had thought this was true for humans as well.He quickly learned this wasn't true.Non-Explicit! Rated for referenced content, not for what's actually there.





	Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Not everyone automatically knows haw to "mate" with the people they love. It's a lot of trial and error.
> 
>  
> 
> PS Do not expect a Smutty/in-depth sequel. I can't write smut to save my life. You're better off doing it yourself.
> 
> Aug16Edit: Went back and fleshed this one out, as well as fixed some grammar and spelling issues.

Arthur had never been taught about sex.

His mom had told him he would learn on his own when the time came. His father had looked uncomfortable when he asked, and said that his mother was right. Uncle Lance had apparently found and talked to some other Nagas when he first took his nephew in, and had been told that he wouldn't need to explain Mating to him (it had boggled the man, but it was one less “awkward family conversation” for him to go through, so he didn't question it).

“Nagas learn to mate by Instinct,” they had said, “Not by explanation.” That was the philosophy of most non-human's. They were closer to animals or wild magic, and believed that their instincts could handle anything that was meant to be natural for them.

When he was a teenager, he'd sat through Sex-Ed in his human high school. Just like everyone else in his class. But that had been more Sex “Health and Safety” then how you actually DID it. He could only assume human's learned by instinct too. Making it a nonissue in _his_ mind.

When L revealed himself Lewis, he had been overjoyed. Yes, he felt absolutely terrible that his best friend/crush had died, but he had come _back._ And that was what mattered to Arthur. Neither understood what had happened in the cave, but they didn't dare go back until they had some idea of what they had been up against.

Vivi hadn't gotten her memories back (not completely at least), but she had been perfectly happy to make new ones with her boyfriend and best friend. She had clung tightly to both, and often asked them to tell her about how things had been “before”. It had only been a matter of time until she _back_ in love with Lewis, and it had warmed the Naga's heart to see it again. (They'd never be whole again, but at least they were _healing_ )

Arthur had dissolved into happy tears when they revealed they felt for him the same way they felt for each other, and wanted him to be with them too. Their not-dag may have ratted him out (in his own way), but it had been for the better. It was something that he'd wanted desperately for long time, but had never had the nerve to speak up. 

It hadn't really changed their dynamic, but there was a kind of ease to them that hadn't been there before. Arthur finally felt free enough to move around them as himself, Lewis would lean over and pull them close, Vivi would happily hug and kiss both her boys whenever the feeling struck her, and Mystery would bail every time it looked like things were starting to get “Heated” between the three.

Then Vivi decided she wanted to spend a night with all three of them, _together_.

It had taken him a moment to figure out what she meant. He had been happy, and a little worried, once he did. He knew his instincts were supposed have things covered, but it would still be a new experience for him.

He thought she would want him to be in his human form for it. It was what she was familiar with, what Lewis was familiar with, so he had gone in like that. (Deep down, he knew it was because he didn't actually _know_ what to do)

Vivi then told him to take off his talisman and join them as himself. That they wanted him as himself, not for him to be something he technically wasn't. Feeling warm and flattered by her statement, he had done as she asked, and settled his long, serpentine body on the bed. (It was a big bed. _Very_ big)

Lewis (in the human form that was actually his default face) had given him a long stare, before asking with a rather baffled expression.

“So, how exactly do we do this?”

It was the first time Arthur realized he had _no idea_ how to explain mating with Nagas to his human(ish) lovers. And to be honest, he didn't know how it went either. Turned out that, for humans, their parents explained mating and it's meanings to them. It wasn't learned by instinct (not completely at least). Admitting this left them all at a loss.

But after a few moments, Vivi simply declared they'd just have to figure it out themselves.

Their night had been filled with kisses, cuddling, and laughter.

Lewis kept trying to ease them into enjoying themselves together, only to falter when he didn't know what to do next (mostly for Arthur, his anatomy was a bit- _different_ than Lew's or Vivi's after all). He always _was_ a romantic. And a lovable goof, that was something both Vivi and Arthur could agree on.

Vivi had happily ruined just about _every_ the romantic attempt made with terrible ghost and snake jokes at random moments and playful teasing when one of them faltered, sending both her boys into helpless laughter. To which she would merely grin cheekily at them until they calmed down. Her own “dirty talk” did a better job of making them laugh than helping with the “mood”.

And Arthur kept trying to let his rarely called on instincts guide him, only for his mind to stop him with realizations of “No wait, they don't have tails”, or “Wait, that won't work”, and “Shit, what was I trying to do?”. More often than not, he just ended up tangling them in his tail.

By the end of the night, they hadn't actually mated (as far a Arthur could tell). But as they all lay entangled in each other's grasp, him watching Vivi's slow, even breathing and feeling Lewis' calm, steady warmth against him, he was glad he was with them.

Besides, there was always next time.


End file.
